Teenage Wasteland
by White wolf of death
Summary: The teens are all that’s left of their original groups, they try to survive in a world full of Walkers.


(Clementine's Pov)

I was watching the road a bit as Duck took his turn to drive, or well I was teaching him how to.

"Alright now go twenty." I say and he nods as he shifts the gears and is in second. He grabbed the wheel again and looked at the road.

"I wanna drive next." I hear and look to see AJ as he looked back to me.

"We'll wait till you're thirteen, then you can drive." I say and look at Sarah as she reads her book.

"Wanna learn to drive Sarah?" I asked and she looked to me.

"Sure after Duck?" She asked and I nod and then look to the front and see a few walkers roaming on the side of the road.

"Careful." I mention.

"I know Clementine, dad taught me this before." He says.

"He didn't teach you to drive stick though." I say as I remember Kenny. I rubbed my neck a bit and sigh as we all just look to the road more.

"Sorry I shouldn't have brought him up." He says and I look to him.

"He's your dad, least you aren't like Gabe." I say as I remember Gabe talking about parents. I then turn to the back and saw Mariana as her and her brother both slept. They stayed up all night looking out for walkers so they deserved the sleep.

"He… he was a good man." I say and look at the side of the road again.

"We're all orphans at this point." Duck says randomly and I nod.

"Think of it as this, least no grown ups can tell us what to do." Sarah says and I look at her.

"You're right on that…. God I hated it when the adults made me do the hard work." I grumble a bit.

"I remember Bonnie telling you to go into that storage room, remember before AJ was born." Duck says and I nod.

"God don't remind me, fucking walkers almost got me, and then with Carver. Jesus that wasn't good." I say as I look more at the road.

"Yea… they almost got you beaten with the walkie talkie bullshit…. Adults can be so dumb but… not all of them." Duck says and I see a sign.

"Woah slow down." I say and Duck does so. I hop out the vehicle and look at the sign a bit and then the others got out the car too.

"A School for Troubled Youth?" Sarah asked.

"They're probably all dead by now, or long gone, it'd be great if we could find it." I hear and look to Gabe.

"He's right, they're probably all gone, maybe they have stuff at the school we could use." Duck response and I nod at this and look at the town a bit.

"We can see if there's anything in the town too." I say and we all head back to the car and drive more into the town. Once there I park us by an old diner and we all get out once again and start looking around. It wasn't long till we found a few supplies. It wasn't much, just some water bottles and old stale chips. We headed back to the car and I began to drive more.

"You'd think that gun store would have some weapons or bullets at least." Gabe says a bit pissed.

"I don't expect any place to have things these days, even when all this started we couldn't find all the things we needed." I say as I drive some more.

"To be fair there should have been a few things left over." Gabe says.

"To be fair, people have bags and grab lots of things." Duck replies.

"Ok you two, don't start an argument right now, we just need to find a place to stay." Maria says and I nod and look to the road.

"Fine." Duck says as he sits back in the seat more. I look at him and see the hat his dad wore on his head. I grab the bill of my hat and then look at it as I took it off and then looked at the road. I place the cap back on my head and sighed.

"Miss your parents hu?" Duck asked and I nod.

"Yea… I miss a lot of people…. This world is stupid." I say and then we pull up to a train station.

"Think we can find anything in there?" Sarah asked as she leaned up a bit. I think and nod as I hand AJ my knife and look at everyone.

"Alright let's do it." I say and we all get out. I open the trunk and grab the crowbar in the back along with a backpack as well. We look around a bit and I see a bell that says 'ring if you're friendly' written on a plank of wood.

"What does that mean?" AJ asked.

"It means these people shoot first." Duck says and I nod a bit as I ring the bell once and I see a walker stand up.

"Hu, looks like this place is abandoned." I say as we all head up to the train station. Duck and I both killed any stragglers and I look at AJ who was looking at the tire swing as I was up the stairs of the deck area.

"What's this?" He asked me as I leaned on the railing a bit.

"It's a swing, you sit in it and someone pushes you from behind so you go up in the air a bit." I explain.

"You ever swing on one?" He asked and I nod.

"I use to have one." I say and remember how my dad would always push me on the swing in the summer time. I shake my head a bit and look at AJ. He moves away from the swing and looks around more and I get to the door of the train station. I look at it then at the window and I look in but don't really see anything.

"Anything in there?" I hear and look as Mariana walks up to me with AJ next to her.

"Can't really see…. Gonna have to open it." I say as I grabbed the crowbar and I wedged it between the door and the frame. I pry it open and before we go in I look at everyone.

"What do we do before we go in?" I remind them.

"Always look for a way out." Sarah respond and I nod.

"Keep a watch out for anything popping up." AJ says and I smile and nod.

"Alright, let go in look and see what we got." I say as I open the door and walk in. I took a few steps before I saw two walkers strapped down to the chairs and I rubbed my neck as the others saw the couple.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Duck says and I glare at him. He looked at me sheepishly and I shake my head as I see a paper on the ground I go and pick it up.

"Please leave us alone we wanted this." I read out loud and I look to also see a bottle of poison on the ground.

"They gave up." AJ says and I look at him and rubbed my neck.

"Should we kill them?" Gabe asked.

"They asked to be left alone." Sarah tells him.

"So what? They're dead not like they're going anywhere, plus two less walkers in this world." Gabe says to her and I look at them.

"Let's not fight….. look they are well for their last meal, they have to have food around here somewhere." Mariana says and I nod as I look to the table.

"Alright we just gotta look at where they would hide the food." I say and we all look around.

"Hey the walkers have a key on them." AJ says and I look at the walkers and see a key dangling on one of the walkers. We all come up and I look to see the door.

"Check to see if the door is unlocked first before we try to unlock the door." I say and Duck checks on the door.

"Locked." He says and I look at the open section of the gated window I shake my head and look at the walkers as I grabbed my knife from AJ. I killed them both and handed the key to Gabe.

"Go open the door." I say as I look at the walkers and watch Gabe as he opens the door. We walk in and look around and I hear some groaning as I look out the window. I see a Walker as it of course is walking past the building and then I look to AJ who stood next to me. He picked up something from the ground and I saw it was an old can of peaches that had gone bad a long time ago.

"Fuck." He mumbled and I look at him.

"Hey watch the swears." I say and he looked to me shocked and then set the can down.

"I meant shoot." He says and I nod.

"Alright , I can't find anything." I say and look to see Sarah looking at an old baby crib.

"You think they had a kid?" She asked.

"Or they never did." Gabe says.

"Maybe that's why they did what they did." Duck says and I look at the crib.

"Looks like there's nothing here." I say and we all start to head back until I saw something rolling to the mattress.

"Wait hold on." I say and I go up to the mattress and I move it to reveal a trap door.

"Woah secret door." AJ says in awe and I smile a bit as I open it slowly.

"What's in there?" Gabe asked as I opened it completely and I see cans and jars of food.

"Awesome." Duck says and a grenade come rolling out.

"Shit it's rigged." I say and close the door and we all run out just in time to not get hurt but to duck into the ground for cover.

"Shit the walkers probably hear that." Duck says and I nod.

"Let's get out of here." Mariana says and we all run outside just in time to see walkers coming up to the station. We all start running to the car but not before killing a few walkers on the way. We were all able to get in the car but as I was trying to close the door a walker was caught and I had to kick the walker away. It backed up a bit but then came back just as I close the door. I quickly look for the keys and just as I find them the walker bashes the window and grabbed my jacket so I stabbed it in the eye with the keys.

"Fucking god damn it." I say just as Sarah stabbed the walker in the head and it fell outside the window just as more walkers came I opened the door quickly and grabbed the key just as I put the key in the car wouldn't start.

"FUCK!" I yelled and a walker bashed through the back window which Gabe had then stabbed. I put the car in neutral and it started to roll forward just as other walkers were banging on the car. We started to roll down the hill fast and I grabbed the wheel, but before I could make any turns we crashed into a tree and the car itself flipped and I groan a bit as I look around a bit. I see some walkers being shot down before I closed my eyes again and opened them to see Duck and AJ being dragged out the car.

"Don't… please." I mumble as I reach to them but I finally pass out. I have no idea on how long I was out for but I open my eyes and looked around the area a bit. I was in a room with my hand taped to the bed I was on. I take the tape off and rubbed my wrist as I look around the room a bit. I get up from the bed and look around more as I go to the door and try to open it. Of course the door was locked so I look around the room more and find a box in the closet. I grab a chair and set it by the door of the closet and step onto it and grabbed the box. Inside was a bunch of art supplies which included a sculpting tool. I grab it and head back to the door to pry it open. With success I open the door and look out the hallways to see one side blocked off by furniture and debris. I hear some footsteps and I take cover by the one of the cabinets and watch as a kid takes a look to the door. I go up to him and place the sculpting tool by his throat.

"Don't move and drop your weapon." I say.

"You should drop yours first." I hear and look to see someone in the shadow pointing a bow and arrow at me, I glare at them a bit and watch him.

"We got your boy and friends, I'll take you to see them." He says and I look to the boy I was holding and then to the other kid who hasn't revealed himself yet. I sigh as I drop my makeshift weapon and the boy runs over to the other person who comes out the shadow and shows himself to me.

"I'm Marlon." The boy says and I just watch him.

"The others called you Clementine right?" He asked and I nod a bit as I look at him more.

"Well uh, the boy is upset that he couldn't see you, he's been acting like a hellion since he woke up." He says.

"That's cause he doesn't like it when I'm not around."

"We see that, but we didn't know if you'd turn or not, you understand that right?" He asked and I nod a bit as we all walk out. I step outside and see Duck, Sarah, Mariana and Gabe talking to another kid as I look around more.

"Where are the adults?" I asked as I look around more.

"There are none." Marlon tells me and the young boy runs off to another boy.

"None? At all? Just kids?" I asked and he nods.

"Kinda weird right? A group of kids run by a kid?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not really, only adults in our group is Sarah and Duck but I mostly make the tough calls." I say.

"Right they said they were eighteen and nineteen." He says and I nod.

"How old are you?" He asked as we walked.

"Sixteen I think….. I really don't like to remember my birthday." I say and we walk up to the others.

"Oh thank god Clem is awake."Sarah says as she runs up and hugs me and I hug her back.

"You guys ok?" I asked.

"We should be asking you that, for fuck sake Clementine you were bleeding from the head." Gabe says as he hugs me and I hug him back and we pull apart.

"Wait where's AJ?" I asked as I looked around.

"He's with that kid Louis, he's been listening to him play the piano…. We couldn't get him to calm down we didn't know what to do." Duck says as we all look at each other.

"MARLON WE GOT WALKERS!" I hear and look to see a boy on a watch tower set up by their walls.

"Shit, hey they know where the music room is, take your friend there and then meet me back at the front of the school." Marlon says as he runs to the boy who he called out as Willy. The others took me to the music room where I hear a girl yell a bit as she came around the corner holding her hand.

"You guys need to teach that kid not to bite others, fucker took a bite out of me." She says showing me her hand which I could see the teeth marks imprinted on her hand.

"You can't sneak up behind him, he only does that when people come up behind him that he doesn't know." Sarah tried to explain.

"Well I sure as hell didn't take a bite out of you all, teach him not to bite people who help him." The woman says as she walks away and I rubbed my neck a bit as we all went into the music room. I saw AJ as he had his back to me and he turns at the door being opened, he sees me and smiles as he runs up to me and I rub up to him and hug him.

"Oh god AJ you're ok." I say as I hug him.

"Of course I'm fine." He says and I look at him.

"AJ did you bite that girl?" I asked and he looked down and away.

"I'm not mad AJ it's just…. You gotta try to not do that anymore ok? I know it's gonna be hard but you can't just bite people." I explain and he looked to me and nods a bit and I hugged him again.

"You're welcome." I hear and looked to see the boy at the piano, I'm guessing his name is Louis.

"For watching your kid, I got off easily compared to Ruby." He says and I nod a bit and I see my bag. AJ grabbed it and I look inside to find my hat and I smiled as I placed it on my head and I find AJ's gun and hand it to him.

"Um." Louis says and AJ looks at it.

"Needs cleaning." He says to me.

"Then clean it goofball."

"Later." He says and puts the gun away.

"Double um? He's just a tot." Louis says and I look at him.

"I trust him with it." I say.

"And the others?" He asked and I looked to my group and they nod.

"AJ is a great shot, I trust him." Duck says.

"Shit I didn't ask, hows the car?" I said as I stood up and looked to Mariana and then.

"Completely destroyed, it caught fire just as they got you out." Gabe says and I sigh.

"Alright we gotta find a new one soon." I mumbled.

"Well before you go do that, just relax here a while." Louis says as he plays the piano again and AJ looked at the instrument.

"It's loud." He says.

"Yea it is."

"Loud is bad." He says as he looked to me.

"Not all the time." I tell him.

"Wanna play?" Louis asked AJ and I look to AJ who looked to me.

"No, sorry." He says and Louis nods a bit and I hear the door open and turn to it.

"Louis have you seen Rosie?" Marlon asked.

"No why?" He responded.

"Shit, look I know you just woke up Clementine but we need all the help we can get, can you guys help us with the hunting party?" Marlon asked and we all nodded as we headed out the building and to the gate.

"More walkers than usual." Marlon says.

"Well it could have been caused by, I don't know an explosion of some sorts." A blind haired girl says and I look at her then rubbed my neck.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." I say.

"Hello Clementine I'm violet." Louis says and I loo to the girl now known as Violet.

"What he said… and sorry I didn't mean to say it was all your fault." She says and looked out the gates.

"Alright I can't find Rosie, but we have a hunting party out there and we need to make sure they get in here safe, are you guys ready?" Marlon asked and we nodded. I looked to AJ and Sarah and stopped them both from walking out the gate by closing it on them.

"Hey." AJ says.

"I need you to stay here AJ, Sarah and you will be our eyes ok?" I asked and they both nodded as I turned around branding my knife as I killed a few walkers. Louis tried to show off with one of the huge rocks and logs they had hanging in the trees. I decided to use them to my advantage and crushed a few walkers here and there, after a while we finally made it to the hunting group.

"Jesus y'all good?" Duck asked as he killed another Walker.

"Yea lets just get back to the school." The girl holding the rabbits says. We all agreed and started to walk back to the school. I was walking next to violet as we looked for any stragglers to kill.

"I call that an A Plus performance Clementine." Louis says as he walked in between me and Violet.

"Vi I've seen you do better, B minus." He says and I look at him.

"You'd think with the world ending you wouldn't want to get grades." I mentioned and looked to them.

"My heart hurts Clementine." Louis says and I shrug.

"Besides if we're grading, Violet got an A Plus, you kicked ass." I tell her and she smiles and nods.

"You're both delusional." Louis says and I shake my head and smile as I look to the side a bit. A few walkers showed up so we all separated and killed any of them. I got a walker that was going after one boy who was mumbling to himself to busy to even look around. Though the walker became a bit much as it grabbed both my wrists, something flies by and tackled it to the ground making me fall.

"Jesus." I say and look to see a dog with blood around it's mouth and I back up a bit brandishing my knife incase it tried to attack me.

"Rosie there you are." I hear and Marlon comes by.

"You ok?" He asked and I nod fast as I get up and back away from him and the dog.

"Thanks for saving me back there." I hear and look to the boy and I nod as I head back to AJ and Sarah at the gate. AJ looks me over and I laugh a bit.

"No bites?" He asked and I nod.

"No bites." I tell him and he sighs at this and I pay his head. Marlon comes up and says something about dinner as he reached for AJ who slammed his elbow into Marlons croch area and I cover my mouth.

"AJ." Sarah says and he runs off scared and I watch him sadly.

"Kid has a… ooh kid has a good arm." Marlon grunts and I nod.

"Yea Sorry, you can't sneak up on him like that." I say and rubbed my neck.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"It's my fault honestly." I say and look to him. I walk up to him and crouch down next to him and saw he was looking at a crow eating one of the dead.

"What is it doing?" He asked me and I look to him.

"It's scavenging for food." I say.

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's looking for food… mostly something that's already been killed or dead for them to eat… they don't really hunt like we do." I tried to explain.

"I'm sorry for hitting Marlon." He says and I look at him.

"You should say it to the one you want to apologize to." I say and he sits crisscross on the ground.

"What if he's mad at me?" He asked as he looked to me.

"I don't think he will be if you explain why you did it." I say and he looked down at the dirt.

"They always get mad though." He says and I sigh a bit as I sit completely to the ground.

"It's best to get it done and over with than to wait till it's to late to do so." I say and he still looked at the ground.

"…..Alright…. alright but not yet." He says and I nod as we both get up. He heads over to Ruby who was by a fire and I follow him.

"Hi." He says to her and she looked at him.

"Hey there."

"I'm really sorry for biting you, I hope your hand is ok." He says and I place a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine…. I should think about things before doing and sorry for scaring you." Ruby says and he nods.

"It's ok…. You didn't know." He says and Ruby smiles at him and nods. He then went and talked to the other kids, even trying to read one of Aasims books but I told him to give it back. I see him head over to another section of the school and I follow him to see Tenn and Violet.

"What are you doing?" He asked curious and I see two crosses and looked to them.

"Paying respect." Tenn says.

"To dirt?" AJ asked and Violet looked at me a bit confused.

"Uh no AJ those are graves um, people use to get buried a lot before…. Well all this." I try to explain but he looked at me confused.

"Graves?" He asked and I rubbed my neck.

"It's where dead people are buried." I say.

"They buried Walkers?" He asked and looked to them and I place my hand on my face.

"No, no walkers kiddo, we buried items though, we didn't have bodies to bury." Violet tried to explain.

"Why bury stuff?" He asked.

"It belonged to them… plus we didn't have bodies to bury so we just took one of their things and buried it." Tenn says and AJ nods a bit, still confused and I rubbed my neck a bit as I looked as he came up to the grave and violet handed him some flowers which he placed on the graves and then he ran off. I look to the two and rubbed my neck.

"He's never seen a grave so…. I'm sorry if he was rude." I tell them.

"It's fine…. So you guys never buried anyone?" Violet asked and I think.

"We buried Ducks dad…. But AJ was just a toddler…. And he never saw us bury the body…. We had to leave after that." I explain.

"Oh I'm sorry." Tenn says.

"Nah it's good, we've been use to it for a long time." I say and AJ comes running back to me.

"I want to say sorry to Marvin." AJ says and Violet laughed at the name mistake.

"It's Marlon." I tell him and he nods and I wave bye to the two and we head over to Marlon and a girl.

"Hello, the names Brody." The girl introduces herself and I smile.

"I'm Clementine and this is AJ." I say as I place my hand on his shoulder. He looked to me and then to Marlon as he twiddled his fingers a bit.

"I'm really sorry for hitting you." AJ says and I rub his shoulder a bit.

"It's alright…. You can make it up to me by showing me your moves, you're a regular heavyweight." Marlon says and AJ smiles. Louis calls everyone over for dinner and we all go sit at the table as the bowls had already been set. AJ began to eat his food and I ate some as well. After a while AJ burped which Ruby didn't like and I turn to AJ a bit.

"AJ manners." Sarah says and he looked to her and I smirk as I also burp. Then Louis, Marlon and Duck followed behind and we laughed.

"Aww come on Ruby." Louis says as Ruby leaves.

"SORRY!" AJ yells to her as she leaves and I smile at him and rub his head. We all finished our food and Louis pulled out a deck of cards as he waved them about.

"It's time for another game." Louis announced and violet came over.

"Game?" Gabe asked.

"Yea we always play games after dinner, it's so we don't get bored." Marlon says and I nod as Violet comes over and sits next to him.

"Alright we're gonna play war." Louis says as he passed the cards.

"In this game high card gets to ask the newbies questions." He says.

"And what if one of us win?" Gabe asked as he picks up the cards and shuffled his deck.

"Then you can ask us a question, only fair." Louis says and I nod as we all get our cards and we flip them.

"Wait where's AJ?" I asked and looked around.

"He's talking with Tenn, don't worry he's safe and I can see him." Marlon says and I nod a bit and look to our cards.

"Victory Violet." I hear and look to Violet as she thinks.

"So you guys have been all alone for how long?" She asked and we all thought.

"Last time we had an adult with us was…. Well for Duck, Sarah and I it was three years and Gabe and Mariana it's about almost two years." I say.

"And AJ?" Louis asked.

"Three years." Duck says and we all flip the cards.

"Hey I win." I announced as I saw I had the high card.

"Ask away." Louis says and I think.

"Grossest thing you ate?" I asked.

"Easy, horse eyeball." Violet says.

"Slugs." Marlon says.

"Cantaloupe." Louis says.

"Really?" Duck asked.

"Yep, hate it." Louis says and I shake my head at this as we keep playing, it wasn't long till Marlon had got the high card and we all looked to him.

"What uh… what was the worst thing you experienced out there?" He asked all of us. We all looked at each other and I rubbed my neck a bit and look to him.

"I… for me it's…. seeing my parents as walkers and in that same day…. Having to shoot Lee." I say quietly.

"Seeing my dad die in a hoard of walkers." Sarah says.

"Same with my dad…. And my mom shooting herself." Duck says.

"Watching our uncle, dad and stepmom die." Mariana and Gabe both say and I look to see the others looking at us.

"Um… well uh… I'm sorry I didn't." Marlon says.

"It's fine… lots of people lost their parents so." I say and then get up.

"I'm gonna take AJ to bed if that's ok." I say and he nods as I go to AJ as he looked to me tiredly. I walked with him to our room and I laid him in bed. I then went to the other bed and closed my eyes as I tried to relax a bit as I started to fall asleep.


End file.
